Antídoto y veneno
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Para quienes quieran saber lo que pasa en el Nekohaten al menos en mis ficts **Cap. único**


Antídoto & Veneno

Fanfiction

Antes que nada advierto que a continuación encontrarás una historia tipo lemon.... Comentarios constructivos, por favor... a mi email dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Si no te gusta este tipo de fict será mejor que no sigas leyendo.... 

De la edad para el público seamos sinceros, no pongo nada de para mayores de 17 años porque hay personas de menos edad que tienen un criterio muy formado y toman esto con el fin de leer un fict, y existen mayores de edad que se escandalizan más de la cuenta.... Ah, esta es la pareja Moose & Shampoo... si quieres algo más romántico no lo hallarás, tampoco es violento, pero.. bueno, mejor comencemos....

* * *

- Hasta cuando soportarás esta situación- se preguntó irónico a sí mismo suspirando desganadamente al tenerla frente a él....

- Déjate de boberías y vamos- ordenó ella molesta... ambos jóvenes hablaban en chino... su idioma natal

- Uno de estos días no me tendrás a tu disposición, ya lo verás- juró en falso el de cabellera negra larga al seguirla... en el fondo sabía que no era así... sabía que siempre estará detrás de ella hasta que realmente pero realmente se harte de esperar por ella... por esa caprichosa amazona

Fueron inmediatamente al lugar de siempre.... a donde ella desahogaba toda su rabia por el rechazo provocado por el artista marcial que anhelaba tener a su lado....

- No puedo entenderlo- se recriminaba mentalmente - ¿Cómo puede rechazarme? Y cambiarme por esa salvaje- 

- Wo ai ni- (Te amo) le susurró dulcemente el joven a su oído

- No digas nada- reclamó la chica abrazándose más a su cuerpo

- No entiendo como soporto esta situación- el chico continuaba con sus caricias - Será porque esta es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte...- 

* * *

Al día siguiente la chica tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó... como siempre....

Ya en el Nekohanten la abuela miró intrigante a su nieta....

- No me digas nada- le cortó toscamente la amazona y deslizando su larga cabellera hacia la espalda dio la vuelta para atender a sus enamorados clientes

- ¡Hola, preciosa Shampoo!- expresó galante el de la mesa # 2

- Buenos días- contestó con una amplia sonrisa olvidando todo lo de ayer, absolutamente todo

- Sírveme una sopa, lindura, y que esté hecha por ti- 

- Por supuesto- 

Unos cuchillos cayeron cerca del joven que, a pesar que eso siempre pasa, nunca dejaba de asustarse

La amazona frunció el ceño molesta... sin siquiera voltear sabía quien era

- Ya deja eso, Moose- reclamó y sin mirarlo se dirigió a la cocina

El chico-pato recién llegaba al Nekohanten y le ardió la sangre en las venas al ver a su aman.. a su amada coqueteándole a los clientes

- Moose, ayuda con las otras mesas- le ordenó Cologne un tanto molesta... la anciana sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre esos dos

El chico, sin palabras, obedeció... anotó pesadamente las órdenes y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde salía la razón de su estancia en el Nekohanten... fría... indiferente... como si nada hubiese pasado

- Debo arrancarte de mí- se juró en vano el chico apretando los puños rabiosamente..... imaginaba su vida lejos de Nerima, lejos de ella y regresar a su pueblo... 

No podía!!! Simplemente no podía y sirvió inmediatamente los platos para salir a verla.. aunque sea coqueteando y sonriéndole a medio mundo en aquel restaurant... y cuando ya no pueda contenerse saldrían volando los cuchillos contra los atrevidos que se le acercaran de más a su.... amada

Shampoo le prohibió terminantemente decirlo, sino todo acababa y eso él no lo soportaría...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Siempre intento de mi mente desprenderla...   
Cada día más me hace falta quiero verla

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shampoo desapareció casi al terminar la tarde... lo de siempre... 

Moose se movía nerviosamente de un lado para otro.... sabía perfectamente que ella pronto volvería y ahora sí lo buscaría, para quitarse ese mal sabor de no poseer al chico Saotome, de ser desplazada por una tipa nada femenina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Ya mis labios no soportan su ausencia...   
Voy cayendo en un abismo por tenerla....  
Y me amarra todo el vicio que ella esconde....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La amazona ingresó con los ojos llorosos cerca de dos horas después de su partida.... Esta vez fue más rápido... ¿Será que Saotome está al fin poniendo en claro su vida y en ella no estaba incluida la orgullosa Shampoo?

- Vamos- le ordenó con la voz quebradiza y respiró profundo sin dejar su tono mandón - Y no digas nada- 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al consumirla me está consumiendo a mí....  
Soy de ella mas no es mía....  
Es placer, es agonía.... es antídoto y veneno...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El mismo lugar... la misma habitación... la misma cama... las mismas circunstancias.... lo único que cambiaba todo eran las ganas del chico por poseerla... cada vez era más apasionado... más deseoso.... desahogaba todo cuanto no podía en frente de todos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento....  
Cuerpo y carne sin nada de sentimiento.....   
Tiene mi cuerpo solo eso sin amarme aún....  
Y yo queriéndole más en todo momento....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- En estos momentos es cuando desearía gritarle a todos que eres mía... solo mía!!! Tonta!!! Sigues empeñada en algo que no tiene futuro.... igual que yo...- 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento....   
Cuerpo y carne sin nada de sentimiento....  
Y cada hora crece el vicio por tenerla.....   
Y yo me olvido que el amor no está en su cuerpo.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la madrugada la chica apenas descansó sobre el pecho de su... consuelo

Se levantó inmediatamente... en esa ocasión estaba más que molesta y parecía que al reaccionar de su coraje le fastidió lo que había hecho

- Shampoo... esta es la última vez que te sigo tus juegos- amenazó Moose también levantándose y comenzando a vestirse

La amazona rió irónicamente

- No es cierto!!! Pasará siempre que YO quiera- 

- No, Shampoo.... Esto se acabó- casi tembló al decirlo, pero estaba decidido

- No, Moose, esto seguirá hasta que a mí me de la gana- y como gran felina, quizá debido a su hechizo, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho besándolo y haciéndolo caer en la cama

Se merecía un premio, aunque sea por el intento.... peleaba no contra su instinto de hombre por poseerla, sino contra sus sentimientos... contra su alma... estaba cansado de sufrir... pero lastimosamente era débil

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como loco busco formas de dejarla....  
Pero caigo a sus pies, pobre infeliz.....   
Ya mi vida está cansada de camas de hotel....  
He fallado al querer posesionarla.....  
Y me amarra todo el vicio que ella esconde.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A la chica le fascinaba ganarle... estaba en toda la razón.... ella mandaba... era cuando ella quería y como ella quería... Moose sabía perfectamente que era el único que entregaba todo en ese momento... su alma, su vida, su amor.... todo se lo daba a quien no lo merecía

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al consumirla me está consumiendo a mí....   
Soy de ella mas no es mía...   
Es placer, es agonía... es antídoto y veneno....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La joven se retiró antes... el chico sabía lo que pasaría en el resto del día... siempre era así.... ella llegará primero al restaurant a calmar las desafiadas miradas de la abuela... luego él entrará lanzando unos cuchillos a ese imbécil que la corteja sin cesar...

- Tonta, Shampoo.... así llegaras a conseguir a Ranma él es muy orgulloso y te dejaría porque no eres virgen... fui yo quien te tuvo primero.... soy yo quien te tiene ahora, no él... él prefiere a Akane, siempre será así- 

El chico descansó en aquella amplia cama... por un instante jugueteó con su asfixiante realidad... 

Sí, ella lo ama y juegan a los amantes porque así sería más interesante

Sonrió irónico... sabía que no era así.... Ella era su mayor problema... en todo y para todo...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento....  
Cuerpo y carne sin nada de sentimiento.....   
Tiene mi cuerpo solo eso sin amarme aún....  
Y yo queriéndole más en todo momento....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- La abuela sabe de toda esta situación... ¿Por qué no hará nada?- 

Suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse 

- Me toca solo esperar.... Ranma se casará con Akane, de eso estoy más que seguro... y tú, Shampoo... caerás a mí.... sólo me queda soportarte...- 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento....   
Cuerpo y carne sin nada de sentimiento....  
Y cada hora crece el vicio por tenerla.....   
Y yo me olvido que el amor no está en su cuerpo.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La historia se repetía... 

El típico No me digas nada de Shampoo... 

El saludo del imbécil galante.... 

Las cuchilladas... 

El reclamo de la amazona... 

La orden de la abuela... 

Recoger la solicitud de los clientes....

La indiferencia y frialdad de su.... amada

Su falso juramento de olvidarla.... 

Aceptar que no podría hacerlo... 

Intentar soportar sus sonrisas para los demás... 

Cuchilladas, reclamos.... 

Ella se iría en busca de Saotome.... y después.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento... eres tú mi antídoto y veneno 

De tal manera te deseo que me siento perdido.... 

Estoy enviciado por tu cuerpo... 

No sé si estoy viviendo o muriendo.....

Como droga que me mata a fuego lento... eres tú mi antídoto y veneno 

Y sé que estoy poniendo en riesgo mi corazón 

Ya que solo tú estás en ocasiones en nuestra relación..... 

¡Me matas, pero me gusta!

Como droga que me mata y que deseo... 

Eres tú mi antídoto y veneno....

Estoy perdido en tus caprichos, en la trampa de tus besos ....

Eres tú mi antídoto y veneno....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

. 

* * *

FIN....

quizás...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Consideremos que tanto Moose como Shampoo son de China y cuando están a solas hablan ese idioma... no tendría sentido que hablen japonés

Ah... de chino sólo sé el ya conocido - Wo ai ni- de Shampoo... y apenas unas que otras palabras que suelo encontrar en Internet... trataré de conseguirme un glosario chino, como lo hice con el japonés... porque sinceramente ni idea de como se pronuncia, muchos menos como se escribe todas las palabras, aunque ya quisiera.

Me está rondando en la mente la continuación, pero ya no sería songfict.... En realidad esta historia comenzó cuando estaba escuchando viejas canciones de Eddie Santiago.... inesperadamente me llegó a la mente esta pareja y vino la inspiración.... Para la siguiente parte me rondan muuuuuuuchas cosas, pero por falta de tiempo no creo aún poder escribirla.... aparte de que tengo pendiente mi fict de Pokémon donde aparecerá mi adorado y querido Mewtwo (¿Qué creían? ¿Qué escribiría Ash? Ja, ja, ja) y aparte los ficts de Digimon, otros de Ranma, Sakura Card Captors.... Dragon Ball Z que tengo tiempo sin hacer un fict de ellos... y vaya que tengo mucho material aún.. espero que tengan buena lectura con mis ficts

Y bueno, lo malo de todo... admitir que: Shampoo, la abuela Cologne, Moose, Ranma & Akane no me pertenecen, son de la genial mente de Rumiko Takahashi..... La canción - Antídoto & Veneno- es del salsero Eddie Santiago... lo único mío fue la idea de la fusión de ambos géneros (anime - música) para hacerlos en un songfict... No reclamo derecho alguno sobre personajes y letra de música.... Hago esto sólo con fines de entretenimiento, espero haberlo conseguido


End file.
